


Sweet Dreams

by stacyTHEemo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, nothing really happens tho, sorta kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacyTHEemo/pseuds/stacyTHEemo
Summary: You stared longingly at the large bed in front of you. It was so big. Depressingly so when you had to sleep in it by yourself. Alfred had to attend another World Conference, leaving you alone in his large house. You thought that you would enjoy this time, but instead, you missed him more than ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on dA.

You stared longingly at the large bed in front of you. It was so big. Depressingly so when you had to sleep in it by yourself. Alfred had to attend another World Conference, leaving you alone in his large house. You thought that you would enjoy this time, but instead, you missed him more than ever. It wasn't the same here without Alfred's smiling face and excitement. And he had only been gone for two nights! You had another two nights to go before his return. And you hated how much you missed him.

"Keep the outside lights on at night... and don't forget to lock the doors!" he said anxiously, just before he left.

"Yes and yes. Don't worry, I'll keep the house safe!" you said, pasting a smile on your face. You didn't want him to leave, but you didn't want him to be worried about you either.

"Don't be silly... it's not the house I'm worried about," he said, embracing you in his arms. You hugged him back tightly, wanting him to stay. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I'll be here waiting," you said, bringing yourself up and meeting his lips for a kiss. They were soft and gentle, as always. You pulled away, and your heartstrings were also pulled as you met Alfred's sad puppy eyes. He still held you tight against him.

"I hate the thought of you alone," he murmured. It took all of your willpower to resist begging him to stay. You forced more smiles.

"Don't worry about me. Go! Solve global warming or something," you joked.

"I guess that's what a hero would do, huh?" he smiled. You both said your final goodbyes and you waved him off. That had been two days ago, and it might as well had been _two weeks_! The days were easy enough... it was the nights that drove you mad. You had become so accustomed to sleeping with Alfred that you became restless without him there beside you.

But tonight, you had prepared. You had gotten Alfred's Superman t-shirt to sleep in. It was cozy and smelt just like him. You had also gathered several pillows to cuddle with tonight. Anything to fill the empty space. You climbed into bed, getting under the covers and holding the pillow close. The faint smell of Alfred's shirt wandered to your nose. Maybe... just _maybe_ you could get some rest tonight. "Only two more nights... good night, Alfred. Love you..." you mumbled before shutting your eyes. You thought of your hero before you slowly began drifting off to sleep.

It was late. _Very_ late when you were embraced by a sudden warmth from behind. And was that a strong arm wrapping around your midsection? It felt so real that you had to be dreaming. But you didn't mind. It was comforting and you sunk into it.

"I have to say... I'm pretty jealous of that pillow right now."

That voice. So you were dreaming about _him_ again, huh? "What else do you expect me to do?" you mumbled softly.

" _Not_ replace me with a pillow?"

"It's... it's just until you come back..." you replied sleepily. These past two nights had really taken a toll on you. You snuggled into his warmth even more. You could even _feel_ his chiseled chest against your back!

"Is that right?" he asked, chuckling.

"I gotta sleep somehow..." you mumbled. Gosh, this dream was so realistic. You smiled, feeling his hand run up and down your side. You hoped this dream would last all night. But then his hand stopped moving.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" he asked, sounding amused. You cuddled your head further into the pillow.

"No..." you murmured, embarrassed. Though, you weren't sure why... this was a dream, after all.

"You smell like fast food and Axe! You can't tell me that you're not wearing my shirt," he laughed softly.

"Fine... maybe I am."

"Don't be embarrassed... it looks good on you. In fact, you should wear my clothes more often," he said, sending kisses along your neck. Your heart danced.

"Mmm... I'd like that," you practically moaned.

"Hey ________, come here," he said, trying to roll you over.

"No, I don't wanna wake up... it's a... a good dream..."

"A dream? You're too cute!"

A strong hand on your cheek turned your head, and before you had the chance to realize, a passionate kiss was planted on your lips. Your eyes flew open to the sight of Alfred hovering above you.

"Dreams don't have a thing on me!" he smiled proudly. You couldn't believe it. You were _awake_ , and he was actually _here_.

"Al?" you murmured, as you raised your hand to run your fingers through his hair. It was so soft and you loved the way it felt in your fingers.

"Sorry I didn't tell yo- unf!"

You grabbed his hair in your hand and pulled him back down, feeling his lips once more. Your lips worked together, both of you moving in sync with the other. When you pulled away, you both gasped for breath.

"Someone missed me~" he smirked. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling your bodies together.

"So much..." you said, burying your face into his chest. "If you're a dream, I'll kick your ass."

Alfred laughed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you on top of him, so that you were lying on his chest. "I'm totally not a dream," he said, kissing your forehead. His strong, slightly rough hands rubbed your back and worked their way down to your butt. You loved his touch, as you melted into-

"Ow!" you jumped, after Alfred pinched your ass, making you lose your train of thought.

"See? Told you," he grinned.

"Fine... I believe you. But even if I wake up in the morning and you're not here, it's worth it just to have you here right now," you said, laying your head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. His arms held you tight as you slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'," his deep voice crooned.

When you awoke that morning, the first thing you realized was that you were alone in bed. Your heart dropped. He had been here... you were sure of it. You had felt him, smelled him... _kissed_ him. A feeling of panic swept over you. You pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Your eyes scanned the room for a sign, for any clue that he was home. You finally relaxed when your eyes glanced at the bedside table. Alfred's glasses sat there, in the spot that Alfred always put them. You picked them up and your heart began to flutter. He was _home_.

"Seriously," you heard from behind you. You spun around and saw Alfred leaning in the doorway. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He obviously wasn't wearing his glasses and he was sporting a serious case of sexy bed head. In his hand, he held a cup of coffee. "I meant it when I said that you should start wearing my clothes more often," he smirked.

You looked down at yourself. You had nearly forgotten that you were wearing his t-shirt... and nothing else but your panties. You felt your face start to warm up.

"I think they look better on you," you said, meeting his crystal blue eyes that made your stomach do flips. He walked over to you and you offered him his glasses.

"You can put those back," he said, and you cocked your eyebrow.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna show you how much I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now, and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Just a one shot.
> 
> Looking back, it's funny that I wrote this... I hate sharing a bed.


End file.
